Dictaphobie
by Tsuchito
Summary: " - Je n'ai pas peur des mots, Fuu' ! Souviens t'en. J'ai pas la dictaphobie."
1. Dictaphobie

Cette histoire est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur, parce que j'y ai vraiment relâché des choses que j'ai vraiment ressenties. Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !

* * *

**« Je ferai pas cette production d'écrit.**

**Parce que le sujet est « la fête des mères ».**

**Que j'ai pas de mère.**

**Et que vous le savez très bien.**

**Nagumo Haruya.**

**Classe 1B»**

« J'ai jamais aimé le japonais. Y a pas grand monde qui aime le japonais. Y a pas grand monde qui aime le français à cause de la prof. La prof de la classe 1B est une vielle pie. On est cinq ou six dans la classe à venir de l'orphelinat du Sun Garden. Et comme on vient du Sun Garden, on a pas vraiment de parents. Nos parents sont morts, ou ils nous ont abandonnés. En tout cas, le psy du bahut nous connait bien, et tout ça, c'est marqué sur notre dossier. Tout ça c'est marqué sur notre dossier « **au cas où** ». Au cas où on deviendrait mentalement instable. Au cas où on prêterait les plombs. Au cas où ça ne se verrai pas assez sur notre visage qu'on est pas tout à fait comme tout le monde. Et comme tout ça c'est marqué sur notre dossier, les profs le savent. Donc, la prof de japonais des 1B savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des cas particuliers dans sa classe, quant elle nous a demandé de faire des fiches de présentations. Et comme c'est moins long quant on n'a pas à écrire la partie sur la famille, j'avais fini avant tout le monde. Comme j'avais fini avant tout le monde, j'me suis mis à asticoter mon voisin. Parce que Midorikawa, il vient aussi du Sun Garden. J'le connais depuis longtemps. Et je peux dire qu'il m'énerve. Il m'énerve parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que tout le monde l'aime. Parce qu'il est tout gentil, tout mignon, tout drôle. Et comme il m'énerve et que j'avais finis avant tout le monde, bah, j'ai commencé à l'asticoter. Et comme je sais qu'il aime pas ça...Bah j'ai continué. Sauf que la prof m'a vu. La prof m'a vue et elle m'a dit comme ça : que comme Monsieur avait fini avant tout le monde, Monsieur allait lire sa fiche à voix haute. Personne n'a rit. Contrairement à ce que la prof attendait, personne n'a rit. Personne n'a rit parce que ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. Personne n'a rit parce que c'était moi. Et que moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont on se moque. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Donc, j'me suis levé et j'ai lu :

**Nom :**Nagumo

**Prénom :**Haruya

**Classe :** 1B

**Ancien collège :** Raimon Gakuen

**Classe de troisième : **3D

**Moyenne générale du troisième trimestre : **9.5

**Famille** :

Avant que j'ai pu continuer, elle m'a interrompu. Elle m'a demandé si je n'avais rien oublié. J'ai dit que non, alors elle a demandé si je n'avais pas un peu sauté la partie réservée à la famille. Puis, elle m'a dit de me remettre au travail, et m'a traité de bécasson. Les gens qui ne me connaissaient pas ont ri cette fois. Je les ai fusillés du regard. Du coup, il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la classe. Alors j'ai pris un air satisfait, et j'ai dit à la prof que : « J'ai pas de parents. Pas de famille. Nada. Niet. J'viens de l'orphelinat Madame ». J'ai pris deux heures de colle parce que j'avais été insolent. Si ca avait été Fuusuke, la prof n'aurait rien dit. Parce que quand Fuusuke a finit son travail, il révise. Ou il avance ses devoirs. Ou encore pire... Il lit ! Fuusuke, c'est un bon élève. Sur sa fiche, il a du marqué de sa belle écriture soignée, qu'en troisième année de collège, il avait 18.5 de moyenne. Qu'il était le premier de la classe de 3D du collège Ramon. Il se la pête grave. Moi, j'ai pas précisé que j'étais le dernier. Et puis Fuusuke, même s'il vient du Sun Garden, il est différent. Parce qu'il n'a pas Sa journée. Celle qu'on oublie pas. Parce que c'est ce jour là que le destin a décidé que pour toujours, on serait seul. Parce que Fuusuke, il a encore ses parents. Il a encore ses parents, et il est en orphelinat. Et c'est pour ça que personne n'évoque jamais les parents de Fuusuke. Personne ne dit « ta mère » devant lui au Sun Garden. Même moi, son pire ennemi, j'me la ferme à ce sujet. C'est les voisins de ses parents qui ont jugé bon de le placer en orphelinat, à quatre ans. Parce que ses parents sont fous. On se souvient tous du jour, où une dame que personne ne connaissait, est arrivée, a tambouriné à la porte et à crié qu'elle voulait son enfant. Fuusuke avait l'air si terrifié, qu'on a tous comprit que c'était sa mère. Alors Hiroto l'a entrainé loin et l'a caché le temps qu'elle parte. Moi je m'en foutais. J'ai pas bougé. Parce que si ça avait été moi, Fuusuke ne m'aurait pas suivit. Alors ce fut une bonne chose que ce soit Hiroto qui le cache. Je repense à tout ça maintenant. Et je comprends enfin la raison de ma popularité. Et le fait que tout le monde ai peur de moi.

**Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas peur des mots.**

A quoi bon ? A quoi ça sert d'avoir peur ? Même si avec des mots, on peut faire le bien et le mal. Moi, j'ouvre ma gueule pour me moquer. Pour charrier. Pour être méchant. Parce que oui, je suis méchant. Et parce que j'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour quelqu'un découvre que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Un faible. Nagumo Haruya ne peut être faible. C'est comme ça. Y a tellement de rumeurs à mon sujet. On prétend que j'ai jamais pleuré. Même quand ils sont morts. On prétend que je suis imbattable. On me prend pour un Dieu en fait. Non... Pour un Diable, c'est ça... Je suis un Diable... Le Diable. Si seulement ils savaient...

Mais tous ces malheurs sont secondaires. J'suis qu'un lâche. J'ai même pas la force d'assumer mes erreurs. Et quelles erreurs... Par exemple, aujourd'hui, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Oh... Pas volontairement bien sur. Mais je l'ai poussé. Il est tombé. La voiture est passée. Boum. Je n'ai pu que m'enfuir. Parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire... M'enfuir. Je ne fais que me cacher mes insultes. C'est pour ça que j'en ai assez. J'suis qu'un blaireau. J'fais chier. J'sert à rien. Alors aujourd'hui... Je mets fin à ma vie. »

Derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux blancs resta bouche bé. De tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De la douleur de celui qu'il croyait, depuis toujours, intouchable. Imperméable. Au dessus de la vie. De toutes les ordures qu'elle leur avait offertes jusque là.

« Putain Haruya. Reviens. Fais pas de connerie ». Il tendit sa main vers Haruya qui se tenait sur le bord du toit de l'immeuble. Les pieds au trois quart dans le vide.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vers cette voix qu'il connaissait. Fuusuke. Son rivale de toujours qui se tenait là. A quelques centimètres. Prêt à tout pour le sauver. Ironie du sort. On aurait presque pu en rire si la situation n'était à ce point tragique. Il fit un pas vers son ennemi et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Fuusuke ne recula pas.

« J'avais envie » rigola t'il, en reculant doucement vers le bord.

« T'es qu'un gros con, mais reviens ! Tout ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pas tout compris. Mais c'est pas si grave, non ? Reviens ! Je sais que t'es pas aussi fort que tu veux nous le montrer. J'l'a connait moi, ta faille. T'a beau être au bout du rouleau, t'es toujours le même. T'es toujours le gamin qui refusait de descendre de l'arbre parce qu'il s'était mis dans la tête que ses parents étaient dans le ciel et qu'il voulait les rejoindre par la voix des airs.»

« Comment tu peux comprendre ça, toi ? ils sont encore de ce monde tes parents que je sache ! Haruya voulait le blesser. Le dégouter. Le détourner. Le détacher de lui. Se foutre en l'air, oui, mais tout seul, sans entrainer personne dans sa chute. Allez ! va t'en maintenant. »

« Non ! Pas question ! je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai plus que toi moi. Rien. Plus rien que ta haine et ton

mépris » Hurla Fuusake les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face. Je l'ai tué putain ! Et dit pas que c'est pas de ma faute. Ce mec est mort parce que j'en avais mare d'attendre... »

« Je dis pas que c'est pas de ta faute. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour ça ».

« Trop tard mon vieil ami. J'ai fait une erreur. Je dois aller m'excuser ! » Il sourit tristement avant de reculer tout doucement, de passer par dessus la rambarde et de tomber dans le vide.

« Haruya ! Non ! » cria l'autre en regardant impuissant son rivale de toujours tomber comme une pierre vers une mort inévitable.

« Fuu ! J'suis pas dictaphobe. Souviens-toi de ça. J'ai pas la dictaphobie ! »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça, juste avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

**RIP NAGUMO HARUYA, Le garçon qui n'avait pas peur des mots.**

* * *

Voilà, j'ai tout d'abord posté ce chapitre sur skyrock, où on m'a plusieurs fois demandé une seconde partie que j'ai écrite et que je posterais bientôt. À la prochaine :3 ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça encourage :3 !


	2. Klaiophobie

Hey ! Je vous ai manqué ? Oui, affreusement je sais 8D. *meurt dans un coin sombre*

C'est donc la deuxième partie de Dictaphobie (- qui veut plus ou moins dire la peur des mots.) que j'ai écris… Un an après la première je crois, quelque chose dans le genre. Encore une fois la fin me parait brutale, mais pour ma défense, il était quatre heures du matin. (Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ?)

Klaiophobie signifie plus ou moins la peur des larmes. (Klaio du grec pleurer et Phobie : peur.)

Bref, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

«- _ò __α__γρò__ς _(agros) du grec : le champ. La Grèce est un pays dont la capitale est Athènes d'une superficie de… »

Je récite, mais je ne m'écoute déjà plus. De toute façon, je ne retournerais pas en cours demain, ni après-demain, ni pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Maigre répit accordé par le directeur du Sun Garden pour nous habituer à son absence. J'ai cesser de parler dans le vide et ait inconsciemment commencé à taper sur les touches de mon téléphone portable. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il est en ma possession que je n'ai plus besoin de le regarder pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent. Mes doigts sont habitués à la place des touches. Je remonte tout de même l'objet vers mon visage pour vérifier ce que je viens de marquer.

« À l'aide »

Je n'ais entré aucun destinataire. Je n'enverrais pas ce message. Sans même parcourir mon répertoire je le sais. Et puis même, à qui l'enverrais-je ? Entre ceux qui ne comprendraient pas et ceux qui s'en foutent. Sans compter sur ceux qui ne veulent pas en parler…

Je repose ma main (muni de mon portable) sur mon ventre. Je n'enverrais pas ce message, alors pourquoi je ne peux empêcher ma main d'appuyer sur Envoyer ?

Une vibration retentit dans la pièce. Étonné puisque cela ne vient pas de moi, je m'assois sur le lit où j'étais allongé. (Mon lit.) Le bruit vient de mon bureau où est posé un téléphone rouge. Inhabituel. Étrange. Rebelle. Ecarlate.

C…Comme lui… Et merde.

Une tête verte se relève, Midorikawa me fixe de ses yeux marron, vides et tristes. Il y a quelques jours, il avait déclaré qu'il avait trop peur pour dormir tout seul et que comme Hiroto n'était toujours pas ressortit de sa chambre, où il s'était enfermé quelques jours plus tôt, il voulait partager la mienne. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, car j'ai été le plus touché par…

- Je me suis trompé de numéro…

Ma voix jaillit, tranchante, tremblante, pour m'empêcher d'y penser. Mais c'est trop tard. Son portable, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu retrouver de lui.

- Tu… Tu dessines quoi ?

Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant, pas avec lui ! Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il baisse les yeux vers sa feuille, il est agenouillé sur le sol de ma chambre, une feuille devant lui, un pot de crayon à sa droite. Il les relève d'un coup, de nouveaux pétillants et enjoués, comme si tout cela était normal.

- Alors c'est un panda, il a mangé trop de bambous (c'est pour ça que y'a pleins de bambous autour) donc en fait il vomit des arcs-en-ciel et des bambous !

Il me regarde, fier de sa trouvaille, fier de sa connerie. Et moi ne face, qui ne sait tellement pas comment réagir… Je tente maladroitement de sourire. Il se replonge dans son dessin.

Je ne suis pas Hiroto et il le sait. Je ne lui ressemble pas. Je n'arrive (et ne tente) pas d'être de ceux qui sont solidaires. En déprime, c'est chacun pour sa peau : Tu pleures, Je pleure, il(s) pleure(nt)… Mais jamais, au grand jamais : nous pleurons. Ça ne se dit pas. Ce n'était pas indiqué dans les règles de conjugaisons, je sais.

Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne veux pas y repenser. Cet abruti… Nagumo il…

PUTAIN

Je ne dois pas pleurer. S'il vous plait mon Dieu, accordez moi au moins ça : Je ne veux pas pleurer. Devant aucuns d'entres eux.

Je ne veux pas me montrer faible.

C'est quand il s'est mit à chanter Hakuna Matata que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de ma chambre. Je erre dans les couloirs. Sans but. Et surtout sans repères. Ce n'est pas là que j'ai grandis. Pas dans cette ambiance. Où sont passés les rires ? Que sont devenus les chants ? Haruya… Tu les as emporté avec toi… Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de nous faire chier jusqu'au bout…

J'arrive devant la chambre d'Hiroto. An et Reina tente de le convaincre d'en sortir. Je sais de source sûre qu'elles lui laissent un plateau de nourriture aux repas et qu'elles le récupèrent vide… Mais elles ne parviennent pas à le laisser en paix. Je les écarte de la porte, je sais qu'elles sont surprises de me voir ici. Je m'en fiche. Je colle mon front contre la porte et plaque mes mains dessus. Je devine Hiroto de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il doit être assit contre la porte, peut-être qu'il pleure… Mais silencieusement. Je le connais tellement bien…

- Vieux frère… N'ouvre pas cette porte.

Reina et An, surprises, croient bon de tenter de m'éloigner. Pour que je ne brise pas tous leurs « efforts ».

- Souffre seul. En silence. Pleure à en avoir mal, cri à t'en casser la voix. Mais reste seul. On a pas besoin de toi comme ça. Garde ton malheur pour toi. Un jour tu te sentiras près et tu ouvriras. Pour le moment, reste enfermé… Fini ton d-deuil… On verra la suite plus tard.

Ma voix a failli se briser et me trahir. Soudain, une voix triste et cassée à force de sangloter jaillit de la chambre.

- Merci… Vieux frère…

J'ai accomplis de qu'il avait à accomplir. Sous le regard sidéré des deux autres, je continue mon chemin. J'espère qu'elles n'essayeront plus de partager ce malheur qui nous unis tous et dont personne ne veut.

Osamu est à New York pour ses études. Je crois que personne n'a prit la peine de le prévenir. Il apprendra la nouvelle quand il reviendra. Pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

J'arrive dans la salle à manger. Une sorte de câlin collectif est amassé sur le canapé. Natsuhiko, le regard vide, console Shigeto qui sanglote doucement dans ses bras. Hiromu est par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Natsuhiko. Ils sont une dizaines, entassés les uns sur les autres. Grand bien leur fassent. J'adresse un signe d'encouragement à Natsuhiko avant de sortir de la pièce. Je ne veux voir personne. Je veux pleurer, mais pas devant eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Et puis bordel… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me manque autant ? Il est censé être mon pire ennemi… Alors pourquoi il m'a embrasser… ?

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

- Fuusuke !

C'est Shigeto. Il m'a suivit. C'est trop tard. Je suis perdu. Il va comprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer. Il prononce mon nom encore une fois. Je ne bouge plus.

- Tu ne veux pas nous raconter c-comment il est mort… ? On a besoin de savoir…

Alors c'est ça. Je ne peux pas leur raconter. C'est trop frais. Trop proche. Comme une blessure qui ne cicatrise pas. Et puis ce souvenir est à moi… Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, leur partager ça. C'est trop intime. Je l'ai enfoui à côté de mon cœur. Si on me l'enlève… On me tue avec. Oui, peut-être que je ne détestais pas Haruya finalement… Peut-être que je l'aim-

Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui, devant eux, devant personne… Je veux… Je veux…

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Et je me mets à courir. Je sors de l'orphelinat. Je cours jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me lâchent. Et qu'importe si un policier m'arrête. Je cours jusqu'à tomber par terre. Je me roule en boule sur le bitume du trottoir, et je me met à hurler.

Dix ans plus tard.

- Suzuno-san, Kiyama-san vous demande dans son bureau.

- J'arrive tout de suite, c'est à propos de la réunion de demain ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, vous lui poserez la question.

Le (jeune) homme aux cheveux blancs soupira et s'étira, avant de se lever. Du haut de ses 26 ans, il était tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver de mieux. Beau garçon, il avait un bon travail, avait une vie tranquille, et plusieurs de ses collègues venaient du même orphelinat que lui.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, une fois au premier.

- ALPAGAAAAAAAA

- Ryuuji ! Lâche cette peluche tout de suite !

Kiyama Hiroto, patron de sa boite, portait une chemise bleu foncée dont il avait relever les manches sur ses avant-bras, et tentait d'arracher un doudou à Midorikawa Ryuuji, son secrétaire. Fuusuke soupira, devant la bêtise du vert, qui n'avait, ces dernières années, grandit seulement en centimètres.

- Je suis là Hiroto…

Ce dernier se retourna, relâchant la pauvre peluche, avec laquelle Midorikawa partit en courant. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du roux.

- Mon cher Fuusuke…

- Ouhla, j'aime pas quand tu prend ce ton là toi, c'est mauvais signe…

- Si nous avons crée cette entreprise, c'était pour recueillir des témoignages d'adolescents, ou d'ex-adolescents en détresse…

- Oui merci, jusque là je savais…

- Laisse moi finir. Nous avions décidé de les éditer pour aider les jeunes à surmonter leur malheur car l'écriture est la meilleure des thérapies…

- Et donc ?

- Nous avons même appeler a boite « Sun Garden » en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

- Abrège, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Cesse de m'interrompre, tu verras ça ira plus vite. Bref, ne pense tu pas que c'est à notre tour de témoigner ?

- Mais, murmura le blanc, de quoi tu parles … ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ça va s'appeler : **DICTAPHOBIE**.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser et comme je ne sais pas comment finir cette phrase, dédicace à Ryuuji : ALPAGAAA.


End file.
